This invention relates to a novel process for the production of N-phosphonomethylglycine, commonly called "glyphosate".
Glyphosate is the active ingredient in the commercial herbicide "Roundup".RTM. and is therefore a highly useful commodity. This invention describes a simple process for producing glyphosate from readily available materials.